A solas en la cama
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Todas las noches en las que le tocaba dormir solo, Masaki se sentía arrepentido por haber comprado la cama de dos plazas en vez de una más pequeña. El colchón había tenido sus momentos de gloria, verdad, pero en noches como esas en las que tenía la cama para él solo, detestaba ese espacio extra que siempre sobraba.


Desde que me he fijado que no escribo mucho sobre mi OTP (lo que es gracioso porque tengo montón de apuntes sobre ellos dos), he decidido pasar a limpio algunos apuntes para fanfics que tenía a mano. La verdad que debería enfocarme más en la corrección y actualizar otros fics, pero son los dedos y la cabeza los que deciden lo que voy a escribir… Perdón TuT y bueno, estoy en proceso de corregir, re-editar y preparar las actualizaciones de los fics que ya tenía subidos y no completé (algunas fallas gramaticales y ortográficas, detalles más y detalles menos). Trataré de tenerlos listos… Algún día. Por ahora, espero les guste este oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5

**_A solas en la cama_**

Todas las noches en las que le tocaba dormir solo, Masaki se sentía arrepentido por haber comprado la cama de dos plazas en vez de una más pequeña. El colchón había tenido sus momentos de gloria, verdad, pero en noches como esas en las que tenía la cama para él solo, detestaba ese espacio extra que siempre sobraba. Ni estirándose de pies y manos lograba abarcar toda la superficie, y las dos almohadas, si bien podían ocupar un poco de ese espacio, seguían siendo insuficientes.

Tal vez era hora de comprar un par nuevo de almohadas…

O seis…

O diez…

Cuando la adquirió no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para analizar que las cosas podrían no darse como él quería, después de todo es muy difícil estar concentrado cuando te están desvistiendo en el armario de una enorme tienda de muebles. Entre la transpiración, los nervios y el miedo a ser descubiertos, la excitación entre los dos había llegado a un punto tal que habían muerto todas sus neuronas en tan solo quince minutos.

Un _rapidito, _como dirían vulgarmente.

Ya saliendo del armario de limpieza —no sin antes limpiar un par de pequeñas manchas con uno de los trapos que había allí mismo, no es como si a ellos les tocara lavarlos luego—, dieron una pequeña vuelta por el lugar con los nervios a flor de piel. Kariya en especial tenía la sensación de que alguien los había visto y los delataría o algo, un dependiente de la tienda se les acercó queriendo ofrecerles algo… E inmediatamente Masaki saltó hacia donde se encontraba una de las camas más grandes, exclamando con una voz más aguda de lo usual «¡Nos llevamos este!». El dependiente de la tienda estaba encantado, sin querer había hecho una muy buena venta y sabía que ganaría una gran comisión por la misma. Kirino solo miró a su pareja con una sonrisa, susurrándole de modo juguetón «esta misma noche la estrenamos».

Y vaya que la estrenaron, fue el estreno del año, del siglo, del MILENIO. Aun habiendo pasado un mes se estremecía al recordar lo que hicieron esa noche… Hasta que se acordaba de lo que ocurrió justo al día siguiente. ¿No podrían haber elegido un mejor momento para reclutar jugadores? Kariya sabía que se acercaba un campeonato, Hiroto lo tenía al tanto e incluso le ofreció darle un permiso de su trabajo por un mes o dos. Ya había decidido lo que quería hacer con su vida, y si bien el soccer le importaba mucho, quería centrarse en el trabajo que tenía en la empresa Kira…

Lo que no esperaba era que Kirino pensara diferente.

Se suponía que ya había superado esa época en la que andaba pegado como chicle al zapato de Shindou, Ranmaru ahora era un chico independiente, que había elegido por sí mismo la carrera que estaba estudiando en la universidad… Por fin parecía tener voluntad propia, lo demostró incluso en la ocasión en que rechazó el puesto que Kariya le había ofrecido en la empresa Kira. No es que Masaki buscara controlar su vida, era solo que trabajar juntos lado a lado tenía un significado especial para él, porque sabía que sus padres adoptivos habían fomentado su relación al compartir tiempo, tanto en lo profesional como en lo íntimo… Pero si fue rechazado, no iba a insistir. Ya tenerlo como pareja era suficiente ¿verdad?

Sin peros.

Kariya no era alguien que iría en contra de la voluntad de la persona a la que más quería. Por eso no se interpuso cuando Kirino decidió que sí acompañaría al equipo ni dijo nada en cuanto vio como chocaba las manos con Shindou luego de que por mucho tiempo habían permanecido distantes. Confiaba en que su novio no le fallaría, que en cuanto acabara el campeonato regresaría y otra vez el departamento en que vivían volvería a ser un lugar agradable para estar.

Pero hasta que eso pasara, tendría que lidiar por si solo con el espacio de más.

Cuando no soportó más guardarse el problema para sí mismo, se lo confió a Aki-san, la casera del lugar en que vivía su ex-compañero de clase —no solo por el hecho de que Tenma estaba junto al equipo en el campeonato, en realidad a él nunca le confiaría un asunto así, ese niño no había madurado ni un poco desde la secundaria y se sabía que estuviera donde estuviera todavía dormía abrazado a un balón de soccer en las noches—, ella le dijo que había visto en alguna ocasión unas almohadas enormes que le podrían ser de ayuda, y le comentó de un amigo suyo que sabría más con respecto al tema. Sin explicarle nada, Aki le entregó un croquis que le ayudaría a llegar a la casa del tal «Megane».

En cuanto llegó al lugar le dio mala espina. Era un bloque de apartamentos muy sencillo, pero se escuchaba desde afuera con claridad una canción animada y repetitiva que sonaba una y otra vez. De lejos se veía a los vecinos molestos con uno de los inquilinos, Masaki deseó para sus adentros que no se tratara de la persona a la que iba a buscar.

Y se encontró el número de departamento justo en la puerta de la que salía la música.

—No puede ser…

Tragando saliva antes de tocar la puerta, Kariya golpeó tres veces mientras todavía pensaba en la posibilidad de que hubiera algún error en el número y se tratara de un malentendido. Solo tenía que preguntar dónde vivía el amigo de Aki-san… Le abrió la puerta un hombre de su estatura, de cabello café y con un par de enormes lentes que posiblemente serían su rasgo más destacable.

—Buenos días, ¿Por casualidad no sabe dónde vive Megane-san?

Una pregunta que podría parecer estúpida, a pesar de que sería ridículo que Megane utilizara lentes, es decir, todo un juego de palabras ¿no? No era él, no podía ser él.

—Soy yo, ¿necesitas algo?

Si era él.

—Emh… Bueno… Yo… —le estaba resultado bastante complicado hablar, sentía la mirada furtiva de varios residentes de la zona posándose sobre ambos, como si el solo hecho de visitarle ya fuera compartir el repudio que todos tenían hacia el de lentes— Me ha mandado Aki-san

—Oh… Tú debes ser Masaki, pasa con toda confianza, mi casa es tu casa.

Ingresó al apartamento como un relámpago y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ya no soportaba tanta presión que provenía de todas aquellas miradas furiosas… ¿Era Aki-san amiga de un _otaku _tan subnormal? Había varios ordenadores dispersados en el suelo y muchos cables desordenados, además que las paredes de la sala estaban literalmente tapizadas con diferentes posters y afiches de series que apenas conocía de nombre por haber visto anuncios en la TV, no esperaba que hubiera tanto material de un mismo rubro…

Quizá la empresa Kira ya había encontrado una nueva área de inversión que podría resultar muy lucrativa a futuro...

—Aki me ha llamado de repente y no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada, voy al conbini de la esquina ¿quisieras que te traiga algo en especial?

—Cualquier cosa me viene bien, gracias.

En cuanto vio a Megane salir por la puerta suspiró largo y profundo. Todas esas estatuillas, mangas y diversos artículos relacionados con animé le estaban poniendo extremadamente incómodo. Reconsideró la idea de dormir solo y simplemente comprarse un oso de peluche o algo así, pero regalarse a sí mismo un oso de peluche…

Era lamentable. Simplemente lamentable

Sin tocar nada y tratando de enfocar su vista en cualquier punto que careciera de colores brillantes o características _moe,_ caminó alrededor del lugar a la búsqueda de algo que se asemejara remotamente a una almohada, quería apurarse para irse de allí tan pronto como fuera posible. Buscó y rebusco en esa pequeña sala sin éxito, si algo había en ese lugar debía de encontrarse en la habitación que estaba al fondo. Ni lento ni perezoso caminó a paso rápido y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

Fue impresionante que no le cayeran encima, ¿cincuenta? ¿Cien? Almohadas apiladas en montones. Con eso tenía suficiente para alfombrar el piso de la sala, siendo que parecían incluso estar apretadas a más no poder entre ellas, en pilares que iban del piso al techo y del techo al piso.

—Joder…

Solo necesitaba una; con todo y el temor a que se viniera todo abajo, cogió una pieza del pilar que parecía menos consistente, jaló despacio… Muy despacio y…

¡PAM!

-O-

— Ya regresé —cantó un sonriente Megane al momento de ingresar a su apartamento con una bolsa de víveres en mano—, ¿Kariya-kun? —la emoción que traía dibujada en el rostro se borró al no encontrarse con el niño frente a la mesa (escondida bajo varios mangas, pero mesa al fin y al cabo) donde esperaba encontrárselo—.

¿Dónde? Fue lo que se preguntó… ¿El baño? Volteó hacia la derecha mirando la puerta del baño, aún estaba en la perilla colgado un traje escolar de marinera, tal y como lo había dejado antes de salir… ¿La cocina? No, para entrar era necesario mover un poco el estante de DVD's y estaba intacto.

¿Entonces dónde?

…

— ¡Oh no! —Como si hubiera dejado la plancha conectada o la hornilla encendida, se lanzó a correr ignorando sus propios límites, al punto que el mismo Kazemaru Ichirouta —un velocista reconocido a nivel nacional— habría quedado sorprendido ante semejante velocidad... ¡Era _esa_ habitación! ¡Por Madoka! ¡¿Qué clase de maligno ente le había dirigido justo allí adentro?! Recorrió la puerta del cuarto, esperando que por algún milagro de los dioses del Olimpo no hubiera ocurrido nada— ¡Kariya-kun!

—¡Megane-san! —gritó una voz que salía de debajo de los almohadones— ¡Ayuda!

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Exclamó con un deje de preocupación en su voz, Masaki pudo escuchar como el mayor iba levantando las almohadas y buscándole con desesperación… Se dio cuenta que le había juzgado un poco mal, sería un _otaku_ empedernido, pero parecía que después de todo si era una buena persona que se preocupaba por… — ¡Mi almohada de edición limitada de Nanoha! ¡¿Dónde está?!

No, era solo un _otaku_ después de todo. Kariya estaba seguro de que si alguien era capaz de apilar semejante cantidad de almohadas, era cuestión de tiempo para que sacara al intruso y lo alejara de sus valiosas ediciones limitadas que igual y parecían importarle lo suficiente como para que sus habilidades se multiplicaran por diez. Cuando notó que el peso encima de él era lo suficientemente ligero para poder empujarlo y salir, lanzó un buen golpe contra una de las almohadas y saltó para tomar aire puro.

—Uf… —exhaló e inhaló mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa, expresión que igual y era pasada de largo por el mayor que seguía acomodando almohadas como si su vida dependiera de ello—. ¿Están bien las almohadas? —Interrogó con un notorio sarcasmo al ver que el otro ni se inmutaba ante su reciente salida—.

—Homura se ha ensuciado un poco, pero es la de las trenzas y por suerte es un material lavable… Asuka sigue bien solo porque ha caído sobre Nico, ella se ha llevado casi todos los daños de esta fila pero como es reciente, puedo comprar una nueva… Y RinRin solo tiene un poco de polvo que…

Mientras continuaba con su monólogo, el menor se había puesto a andar en la habitación a la búsqueda de su objetivo inicial… No es como si fuera muy exigente con detalles menores, pero si iba a dormir con una almohada estampada no quería que fuera una cría de doce años ni una mujer con pechos de tamaño colosal… Buscaba algo razonable, un _pikachu _era una buena opción —recordaba aun algún que otro juego de la saga…—, algo bonito, sencillo y con un diseño lo menos erótico posible.

«¿Cuándo ha dicho Kirino que iba a volver?» se preguntó a si mismo mientras rodaba las pupilas de los ojos con desgano y fastidio. Ya no le apetecía buscar almohadas enormes o camas pequeñas… Quería que volviera de una vez, quería volver a dormir abrazado a su pecho y aspirar el perfume masculino que tanto contrastaba con su apariencia andrógina... El sexo era lo de menos porque, aunque lo disfrutara, su parte favorita de _hacer el amor _era cuando las manos de Ranmaru le tapaban con el edredón y su boca le susurraba un «buenas noches» antes de dormir… Necesitaba de esas cosas, un beso en la frente era su propia droga, su sedante que le ayudaba a dormir tranquilo cada noche y desenvolverse con todo su potencial a lo largo de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Era él a quien necesitaba, y no supo si fue por las lágrimas que se acumularon en la superficie de sus ojos o si ya estaba alucinando, pero podría jurar que en esa almohada del piso podía ver sus coletas rosadas…

—¿Eh? —apretó los párpados y se limpió un par de lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta— Esto es…

La levantó del piso para verla más de cerca. La chica que estaba impresa en la tela parecía ser una versión femenina de _alguien… _No se veía del todo mal, siendo sincero, era hasta bonita. Buscó el nombre del personaje en algún lugar, pero al no encontrarse nada, decidió que era mejor interrumpir la entretenida charla que estaba teniendo Megane consigo mismo.

—…Y Ai-chan ya tenía este raspón cuando me la entregaron, pero luego de quejarme directo con la página de compras por internet me mandaron como compensación un tomo especial que creí que estaba agotado…

—Megane-san…

—… Y ahora lo tengo guardado entre mis tesoros, pero luego me di cuenta que no había espacio para ese tomo en el librero y tuve que buscar uno nuevo para poder…

—¡Megane-san!

— … Colocar las nuevas cosas, porque igual ya me llegaría un nuevo cargamento con las novedades de la temporada y _Love Live_, no podía perderme a Nico Nico…

—¡MEGANE-SAN! —Kariya gritó con todo lo que pudo, exasperándose por ser ignorado de un modo tan obvio. El otro salió de su monólogo para mirarle como si tuviera algo malo o estuviera loco, pero en vez de disculparse, Masaki cogió en su brazo derecho la almohada y (conteniendo las ganas de sacarle el dedo del medio) apuntó con la izquierda al rostro del personaje— ¿quién es ella?

—Ah… Su nombre es Yuzuriha Inori, el traje es el bueno, muchos la prefieren con el vestido rojo del segundo_ opening_, pero eso es sacrilegio… Tiene que ser este traje —con el dedo índice acomodó sus lentes y por un segundo parecían haber destellado por el reflejo de la luz—, para ser un novato en esto tienes buen gusto al escoger.

—¿Gra… cias?

Kariya le dio un vistazo más a la imagen, era un poco erótica, sin exagerar. Mostraba parte del pecho en un traje ajustado, cierto, pero no estaba excesivamente proporcionada y mostraba lo necesario. Si entrecerraba un poco los ojos podía dejar volar su imaginación…

A Kirino le vendría bien un traje así…

¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!

—¡¿Kariya…?! —el de anteojos volteó para encontrarse de frente con su menor, quien se golpeaba la frente contra la pared de un modo frenético y con las mejillas totalmente rojas— ¿…-kun?

—Uwa… —continuó repitiendo el mismo acto varias veces, como si intentara borrar esa escena de su mente aunque fuera a lo bruto— ¡NOOO!

Dejando a Megane Kakeru totalmente desconcertado, Masaki salió dejando atrás de él la almohada y el bloque de apartamentos. Los vecinos no parecían sorprenderse por la velocidad a la que salió del lugar. «Normal, algo habrá dicho ese _otaku_ y le ha espantado».

—Si quería la almohada solo tenía que pedírmela —Kakeru acomodó sus lentes una segunda vez y recogió la _dakimakura_ de Inori que quedó en el piso— no es una edición limitada y puedo conseguir otra sin problemas…

-O-

Esa noche fue como todas las demás. Pedir consejo solo terminó haciéndose un problema y en cuanto se acostó en la cama el insomnio se hizo presente una vez más. «Que estupidez» pensó mientras cogía el móvil y miraba el fondo de pantalla, era una foto que le tomó a escondidas a Kirino cuando aún dormían juntos, un pequeño momento que mataría por volver a vivir.

Mataría a toda la selección de Japón con tal de dormir tranquilo por una maldita noche. Y no se arrepentiría de nada.

Podía asegurar que Kirino tenía una cama caliente y una suite de lujo en algún otro país, esos días había estado muy ocupado pensando en cómo llenar ese vacío que tenía en la cama y ese otro hueco que le quedó en el pecho… No sabía si el equipo había pasado a las semi-finales (ni siquiera sabía cuántos partidos había tenido el torneo hasta entonces). No quería saber si le iba bien, no quería saber cómo estaba ni qué hacía en sus tiempos a solas.

No quería saber si además de su reconciliación con Shindou había pasado a algo más entre ellos dos.

«¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso ahora?!» fue la pregunta que se hizo a si mismo mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama, escuchó un par de golpes provenientes de la puerta. No esperaba visitas ni había hecho ningún pedido vía internet…

—¿Quizá podría tratarse de…?

Saltó de la cama con el corazón a mil y corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, estuvo por resbalar un par de veces y solo se salvó gracias a ese equilibrio natural suyo que tantas veces le había ayudado mientras estaba en el equipo del Raimon… En cuanto alcanzó a tomar la perilla de la puerta y la abrió azotándola contra la pared, no encontró a otro sino a…

—Buenas tardes, soy de la oficina postal y vengo a entregarle un paquete, ¿podría firmar aquí?

Como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó callado mirando a aquel hombre durante unos dos minutos aproximadamente, el otro estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando Masaki le arrebató la tabla con papeles de entre las manos y le pidió un bolígrafo para completar el trámite de entrega y terminar con ese asunto.

—Listo —le devolvió el acta de firmas y el bolígrafo— ¿Quién es el remitente?

—Veamos… —revisó otra de las hojas y leyó el nombre— Es un paquete de Matsukaze Tenma

«Otra pelota de soccer» dijo Kariya para sus adentros y pidió que le trajeran el paquete mientras él se hacía un espacio en el armario para guardarlo, entró a su apartamento y abrió un par de puertas dentro de las cuales había un montón de cosas, desde algunos costosos pero inútiles obsequios que le hizo Hiroto hasta algunas cajas con otros regalos que le llegaron por parte de sus fanáticos en la época del FFI, lo que más destacaba era una caja que tenía el nombre de Tenma con rotulador, era sorprendente la cantidad de pelotas de soccer que le había regalado en secundaria y preparatoria… En algunas ocasiones había probado a regalarle una de esas mismas pelotas —una probada de su propia medicina—, y Tenma recibía el regalo totalmente encantado, agradeciendo de mil modos distintos y sonriéndose con tanta ilusión que daba vergüenza ajena. Borró esa molesta imagen de su mente para concentrarse en levantar algunas cosas de modo que pudiera acomodar la pelota dentro de la caja sin problemas, solo cuando volvió a la puerta se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal…

—¿Qué es… eso? Preguntó refiriéndose a la enorme caja que el repartidor estaba dejando junto con otro que posiblemente le habría ayudado a cargarla—

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos —respondió el otro repartidor mientras se alejaba por la puerta—, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho y le toca a usted averiguarlo, buena suerte…

—Hasta luego

Los dos se fueron dejando a Kariya con una infinidad de incognitas sin respuesta… ¿Cómo habían podido cargar esa enorme caja hasta un cuarto piso? ¿Qué otra cosa podría enviarle Tenma que no fuera un balón de soccer? ¿Dónde demonios iba a colocar eso?

No, eso no era lo importante. Todo se reducía a una pregunta clave… ¿Qué había dentro? Decidir si iba a abrir la caja o no era complicado, pero ya la tenía dentro del departamento e iba siendo hora de demostrar que si tenía cojones suficientes como para enfrentarse contra cualquier cosa que viniera. Fue a la cocina por un cuchillo, quitó la cinta de embalaje ayudándose con una silla —ya que la caja era poco más alta que él— y la abrió.

Un enorme oso de peluche color rosa y una pequeña tarjeta…

_«Para: Masaki. _

_Siento haber demorado tanto. Esto es para compensarte._

_Con amor, Ranmaru» _

—¡Ese idiota!

Conmovido y sonriendo emocionado, terminó de romper la caja y luego se lanzó sobre el oso para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, era suave y tibio…

Y parecía tener algo adentro…

—¿Eh?

Apoyó la oreja contra el pecho del oso, esperando escuchar algo… Una débil respiración y unos latidos constantes… No era posible que…

—¡Ranmaru! Agitó el oso de peluche con desesperación y buscó un modo de abrirlo, abrió un cierre que encontró en la espalda y sacó a Kirino de los cabellos, estaba inconsciente y daba la impresión de que llevaba allí adentro por un par de días ya que estaba transpirando un montón. Llamó con urgencia a una ambulancia y a las dos horas ya estaban en el hospital, con Masaki llorando desesperadamente y Kirino recostado en la cama del hospital.

—Es solo un desmayo —explicó el doctor—, parece que se quedó sin aire, ¿ha dormido con una almohada en la cara?

—Algo así…

El doctor le miró con algo de duda, pero prefirió no preguntar y les dejó a solas en la habitación, en cuanto salió, Kirino abrió lentamente los ojos, analizó el lugar en el que estaba y miró al pequeño llorando a su lado, algo había salido mal… Sin embargo ya estaba allí y no estaba de más saludar…

—Hola…

—¿Ranmaru? —El menor elevó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos turquesa y una débil sonrisa— ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

Al preguntar se lanzó a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y el otro solo le acarició suavemente la espalda mientras sentía como su hombro era mojado por gotas tibias que iban cayendo. Se acomodó mejor y cogió su rostro para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente antes de disculparse.

—Lo siento, iba a ser un regalo sorpresa pero no ha salido como lo habíamos planeado… ¿He llegado a tiempo?

— ¿A tiempo? —Kariya estaba confundido nuevamente e intentó descifrar a que se podía referir, pensó en la fecha y solo entonces se dio cuenta— Hoy es… ¿Nuestro aniversario?

—Bingo, aquí está tu premio por adivinar —le tomó por la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los de él—, teníamos esta semana libre y quería venir, pero los chicos me sugirieron un plan raro y sin querer me dejé llevar, fue una locura…

—Te extrañé —dijo de modo casi inconsciente para luego meter su rostro en el cobertor de la cama de hospital—

—Yo también, esta noche me gustaría volver a casa y contarte todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo del campeonato…

—No —Masaki se negó rotundamente y levantó el rostro para mirarle cara a cara—, en cuanto lleguemos a casa nos vamos a dormir de inmediato.

—¿Eh? Te estás comportando un poco raro… —Kirino le miró un tanto dubitativo, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa se mostró en su rostro y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle con suavidad— Ya veo, Masaki-kun quiere jugar un poco…

—No me refiero a eso, ¡Idiota!

Con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y una notoria vergüenza en todas sus expresiones, cogió la almohada sobre la que Ranmaru estaba apoyado y le tapó la boca con ella para que dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas…

Un minuto…

Dos minutos…

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —la enfermera Fuyuka llegó a la habitación y le quitó la almohada de entre las manos, Kirino estaba desmayado nuevamente—

—¡Diablos! —Masaki retiró la almohada y miró a su novio—Se me ha ido la mano…

Luego de que Masaki se disculpara y Fuyuka le reprendiera con severidad, acordaron que la enfermera no diría nada mientras no volviera a ocurrir algo así. Esa noche Kariya se quedó a dormir en la silla.

No supo si fue por el agotamiento físico de cargar a Kirino a la planta baja para subir a la ambulancia o por el agotamiento mental del momento de tensión que pasó, pero aún en la incomodidad de esa silla durmió mucho mejor que las otras noches…

—Buenas noches, Ranmaru.

-FIN-


End file.
